Purpur
by whathobertie
Summary: House und Cuddy begeben sich auf einen leicht riskanten Hausbesuch, doch gleich zweimal läuft nicht alles so wie gedacht. Gen, House/Cuddy Freundschaft, Drama, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Blood.


**TITEL:** Purpur**  
GENRE:** Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Cuddy Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 4.200**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** House und Cuddy begeben sich auf einen leicht riskanten Hausbesuch, doch gleich zweimal läuft nicht alles so, wie gedacht.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #084: Blood

* * *

House sah durch die Dunkelheit zu ihr hinüber. Ihre Beine waren eng an ihren Körper gezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, und eine Haarsträhne fiel widerspenstig über ihr Gesicht und bewegte sich mit ihrem Atem seicht hin und her. Eine Weile beobachtete er die Bewegung der Strähne und drehte seinen Kopf dann wieder von ihr weg.

Ein lauter Atemzug entwich ihm und er versuchte eine bequemere Position zu finden, doch es war unmöglich, den in seinem Bein pochenden Schmerz hier zum Schweigen zu verdammen. An Schlaf dachte er erst gar nicht und so rieb er sich seine trockenen, roten Augen und starrte dann weiter in die Dunkelheit des kleinen Raumes, der nur durch ein paar vage Lichtstrahlen erhellt wurde. Einer davon fiel genau auf Cuddys Gesicht und so war es eben jenes, das seine Augen schließlich wieder fanden, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Erschöpft von Schmerzen und Unbehaglichkeit ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen und ließ seine Augen dabei nicht von ihr ab. House fragte sich, wovon sie träumte, als sie ihre Beine noch fester an ihren Körper drückte und dabei einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß.

Im faden Licht konnte er eine Staubflocke sehen, die direkt vor seinem Gesicht vorbei flog, und sanft und grazil nach unten glitt. Er pustete sie ein Stück weg, doch sie tanzte ihren eigenen, widerwilligen Weg, flog erst davon und dann wieder genau auf ihn zu. Als sie ihn schließlich in der Nase kitzelte, musste er laut niesen.

Cuddy fuhr nach oben und sah House durch die Dunkelheit mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Mein Gott!", sagte sie leicht erschrocken.

"Gott niest lauter. Der produziert normalerweise Wirbelstürme dabei. Das war eher harmlos, wenn man es mal vergleicht", sagte House trocken und beobachtete den Staub vor sich, den er jetzt noch zusätzlich aufgewirbelt hatte.

Cuddy ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf das platte, unbequeme Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. "Ich hasse dich", murmelte sie und zog die dünne Decke über ihren fröstelnden Körper.

"Ich hatte nicht vor hier zu enden", konterte er.

"Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass wir hier enden. Hier oder in irgendeiner anderen beschissenen Situation." Sie hielt ihre Augen weiterhin geschlossen und versuchte zurück in den Schlaf zu finden, an den jetzt nicht mehr zu denken war.

"Du bist freiwillig mitgekommen."

"Nachdem du mir eine Lüge aufgetischt hast. Beim nächsten Mal, nimm einen deiner Lakaien mit."

"Aber denen kann ich ja keine Lügen mehr auftischen", protestierte House amüsiert. "Jedenfalls sind sie nicht mehr so leichtgläubig wie du."

"Halt die Klappe, House."

House grinste in die Dunkelheit hinein und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten. Er hörte Schritte, die nach und nach immer näher kamen, bis die wenigen Lichtstrahlen, die es unter der Tür hindurch in den Raum schafften, schließlich auch noch durch etwas geblockt wurden. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich klimpernd im Schloss und aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete House, wie Cuddy sich wieder aufrichtete.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Beamter trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. "Sie können gehen. Holen Sie vorne Ihre persönlichen Sachen ab", sagte er unfreundlich und verließ den Raum wieder. Die Tür ließ er offen und House sah einen weiteren Schatten, der sich nicht wie der des Beamten langsam entfernte.

"Der Retter in der Not", rief er und schwang seine Beine von dem unbequemen Bett.

Wilson betrat die Zelle und sah erst zu Cuddy und dann zu House. "Du schuldest mir 300 Mäuse."

House streckte seine Arme nach oben aus, bis seine Wirbelsäule kurz knackte, und gähnte dann lautstark, ohne sich erst die Mühe zu machen, die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. "Wow, du hast sogar eine Krawatte umgebunden. Mitten in der Nacht."

"Ich dachte, es macht sich besser, wenn ich seriös aussehe, um den Verrückten aus Zelle 3 zu holen", sagte Wilson trocken und ging ein paar Schritte auf Cuddys Liege zu.

"Den Verrückten und seine Begleiterin", korrigierte House ihn.

Wilson lächelte Cuddy entschuldigend zu und reichte ihr die Hand, damit sie aufstehen konnte. "Glaub mir, ich habe gefragt, ob ich auch nur Cuddy rausholen kann. Aber die wollten dich hier partout nicht behalten."

"Niemand würde ihn behalten wollen", schnaubte Cuddy leise und strich sich ihre Bluse glatt. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf House zu werfen, verließ sie die Zelle und lief barfuß über den kalten Gang der Polizeistation.

House sah etwas perplex zu Wilson hinüber und hievte sich langsam nach oben. "Ich glaube, sie ist sauer."

* * *

Er würde nicht locker lassen, auch wenn er vom Dauerklingeln eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung bekäme. Sie konnte ihn schließlich nicht ewig ignorieren.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten und dem geschätzten fünfhundertsten Klingeln seinerseits, öffnete sie die Tür. Entgegen seiner Hoffnung trug sie immer noch die gleichen Sachen, die sie im Krankenhaus anhatte, ihr Haar und Make-up akkurat und ohne jegliche Anzeichen davon, dass er sie bereits beim Schlafen gestört hatte.

"Warum machst du nicht gleich auf, wenn du noch gar nicht schläfst?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Reine Spekulation, aber vielleicht, weil ich dich nicht sehen will", erwiderte sie mit großen Augen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen.

"Wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, warum hast du dann jetzt aufgemacht?", trieb er sein Spiel weiter.

Cuddy verdrehte genervt die Augen und deutete mit dem Finger auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. House folgte ihrem Blick und sah eine ältere Dame, die hinter einer Gardine eines hell erleuchteten Fensters hervor lugte und sie beide beobachtete.

"Mrs. Richardson hat mich gerade angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass ein Verrückter an meiner Haustür ist, der ihr ein wenig Angst macht." Sie schenkte House ein kleines, zwanghaftes Lächeln. "Ich habe ihr freundlicherweise gesagt, dass sie noch ein bisschen warten soll, bevor sie die Polizei ruft. Es könnte ja sein, dass es nur einer meiner geistig verwirrten Patienten ist."

"Hey, ich bin kein Patient."

"Nein, nur geistig verwirrt."

House drehte sich etwas um, zauberte das schönste Lächeln, das er im Stande war vorzutäuschen, auf sein Gesicht, und winkte Mrs. Robinson enthusiastisch zu. Kurz darauf verschwand sie vom Fenster und das Licht erlosch.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Cuddy. "Super, jetzt denkt sie, du bist auch noch befreundet mit diesem Verrückten."

Cuddy verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab. "Was willst du, House?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde für einen kurzen Moment etwas ernster und er sah an ihr vorbei ins Haus hinein. "Der Frau geht es schlechter. Sie braucht eine neue Interferon-Injektion." Unschuldig sah er ihr wieder in die Augen.

"Vergiss es, House. Wir wurden beim letzten Mal als mutmaßliche Einbrecher verhaftet und ich habe keine Lust auf eine weitere Nacht in einer kalten Gefängniszelle. Wenn sie eine Behandlung will, dann soll sie ins Krankenhaus kommen." Sie trat einen Schritt nach hinten und bereitete sich darauf vor, die Tür wieder zu schließen.

"Die Sozialfürsorge ist informiert, aber die müssen den Fall erst prüfen und solange die nichts tun, wird ihr Mann sie nicht ins Krankenhaus lassen und sie wird sich nicht trauen einfach zu gehen."

"Die Anzeige gegen uns läuft immer noch, weil ihr Mann sie nicht fallen lassen will. Ich habe keine Lust auf Ärger, House." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Wird sie sterben, wenn sie die Injektion jetzt nicht bekommt? Wenn nicht, dann soll sich die Sozialfürsorge darum kümmern und sie da von ihm wegholen." Sie griff nach der Türklinke und schob die Tür langsam zu.

House stemmte seine Hand sachte dagegen und drückte sie wieder weit genug auf, damit er Cuddy in die Augen sehen konnte. "Sie hat drei Kinder, Cuddy."

Sie ließ die Tür los und sah ihn bedrückt an. "Warum kümmerst du dich überhaupt darum? Das medizinische Mysterium hält sich wahrscheinlich in Grenzen und das letzte Mal, als ich in deine Akte gesehen habe, hattest du das Samariter-Gen noch nicht", sagte sie fast schon leise.

Er schwieg und Cuddy war sich sicher, dass er seine Gründe nicht offenlegen würde. Trotzdem hörte er nicht auf, sie mit einem intensiven Blick anzusehen, von dem sie das Gefühl bekam, dass er allein die Antwort enthielt. Sie nickte stumm und holte ihre Jacke.

"Warum nimmst du mich mit?", fragte sie auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto.

"Ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann. Und jemanden, der schon lange weiß, dass unter meiner harten, harten Schale ein riesiges, weiches Herz aus Zuckerwatte und Gummibärchen schlägt", antwortete er ironisch und startete den röhrenden Motor des alten Dodge.

* * *

House betrat die dunkle Wohnung des leicht heruntergekommenen Mietshauses und deutete Cuddy stumm an, ein Stück hinter ihm zu bleiben.

"Bist du sicher, dass er nicht da ist?", flüsterte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sein Stock lautstark über das Parkett quietschte.

"Kann ich hellsehen? Sie hat gesagt, er wäre unterwegs und würde nicht gleich wiederkommen. Saufgelage." Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter und warf einen Blick in das verlassen wirkende Wohnzimmer.

"Na hoffentlich stimmt das diesmal auch."

House arbeitete sich langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer vor und klopfte mit seinem Stock sachte an die Tür. "Dr. Cuddy und Dr. House." Er wartete erst gar nicht ab, bis eine Antwort kam, sondern öffnete sofort die Tür.

Im sanften Licht einer kleinen Nachttischlampe saß eine blasse Frau und deutete ein Lächeln an. "Danke", wisperte sie und richtete sich noch etwas weiter auf.

House ging zu ihr und stellte seinen inzwischen fast schon antiken Arztkoffer neben dem Bett ab.

Cuddy folgte ihm und setzte sich schließlich am Bettende auf die Matratze, die leicht unter ihr nachgab. "Kein Problem", sagte sie höflich und beobachtete, wie House eine Spritze und dann eine Kanüle aus der Tasche holte. "Sie gehören ins Krankenhaus", fügte sie freundlich aber bestimmt hinzu.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte die Frau schwach und sah House dabei zu, wie er ihr etwas spritzte. "Ich will meine Kinder nicht alleine hier lassen."

Cuddy nickte. "Was ist mit der Sozialfürsorge? Die haben die Pflicht, sich sofort um so etwas zu kümmern."

Sie lachte leise. "Aber wahrscheinlich haben sie nicht nur einen dieser Fälle. Oder nicht genügend Mitarbeiter. Oder was auch immer." Sie seufzte. "Ich habe nirgendwo, wo ich sonst hingehen könnte. Nirgendwo, wo ich die Kinder inzwischen unterbringen könnte. Aber sie haben ab Donnerstag einen Platz für uns im Frauenhaus."

Schnell ging Cuddy im Kopf die Wochentage durch. "Das ist erst in zwei Tagen. Was ist mit der Polizei?"

House schnaubte ironisch. "Die nehmen lieber uns fest. Du siehst einem Einbrecher aber auch zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Die tragen sicher auch Pumps, damit es die Polizei bei wilden Verfolgungsjagden nicht so schwer mit ihnen hat." Er holte ein Blutdruckmessgerät aus seinem Koffer und kramte dann ein paar Sekunden lang nach seinem Stethoskop.

Cuddy klopfte in einer beruhigenden Geste auf die Bettdecke, dort wo sie die Füße der Patientin spürte, und stand dann auf. Ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Bauch und kurz danach durch ihren ganzen Körper. Vielleicht nahm die Situation sie doch mehr mit, als sie geglaubt hatte.

House bemerkte ihr kurzes Zögern und den orientierungslosen Blick in ihren Augen. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Ja", erwiderte Cuddy und nickte energisch. "Ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser."

Sie ging zurück auf den kahlen Flur hinaus. Die Tür zur Küche stand offen und so konnte sie sie nicht verfehlen, doch es zog sie stattdessen in einen anderen Raum. Leise, ganz leise öffnete sie die Tür und streifte ihre Schuhe dabei ab, um möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen. Dann betrat sie den Raum, der durch ein kleines Nachtlicht in der Steckdose erhellt wurde, und ließ ihren Blick über die drei Betten wandern.

Die Kinder schliefen ohne jede Bewegung und Cuddy war erleichtert, dass sie zumindest von dem, was gerade vor sich ging, nicht viel mitzubekommen schienen. Die Bettdecke des Ältesten, den Cuddy auf vielleicht zehn schätzte, bedeckte nur noch seine Füße und lag ansonsten fast gänzlich auf dem Boden.

Auf Zehenspitzen näherte sie sich und hob die Decke auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Arm des Jungen und sie schluckte schwer. Seine Hand lag schützend auf seinem Gesicht, sein ganzer Körper wie zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt. Behutsam deckte sie ihn wieder zu und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Sie verließ das Zimmer und holte dann in der Küche das Wasser. Als Cuddy zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, schien House mit allem fertig zu sein, was es zu tun gab. Sie reichte der Mutter das Glas und lächelte ihr so gut es ging zu. Dann wandte sie sich House zu. "Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

House sah sie verwirrt an und nickte wie selbstverständlich.

"Ich meine nicht hier", fügte Cuddy leise hinzu.

Er folgte ihr schließlich in die Küche und schloss die Tür so gut es ging hinter sich. "Was ist?"

"Die Kinder. Der Große hat ziemlich große Hämatome am Oberarm. Sie können nicht hier bleiben."

House schloss die Augen und rieb sich bedächtig mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass er die Kinder schlägt."

"Vielleicht weiß sie es nicht. Sie ist krank, sie kann sich nicht immer um sie kümmern." Sie sah ihn bedrückt an. "Kann ich mal dein Handy haben?"

Ohne zu zögern reichte House es ihr und sie begann eine Nummer zu wählen. "Schwester Jane? Dr. Cuddy hier. Können Sie mir die Notfallnummer der Sozialfürsorge raussuchen?"

House reichte ihr einen zusammengeknüllten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und fand auf dem Küchentisch einen Stift. Eilig notierte Cuddy sich die Nummer und legte dann auf. Er nickt ihr kurz zu und ging dann wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

"Was ist los?", fragte die Frau verängstigt.

Etwas verloren stand House vor ihrem Bett und umfasste seinen Stock ein bisschen fester. "Alles klar. Dr. Cuddy kümmert sich darum, dass sie irgendwo sicher unterkommen."

Er nickte noch einmal und verließ den Raum dann wieder, ohne zu wissen, wie er irgendwie Trost spenden könnte, ob er es überhaupt wollte. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen kreisten wild in seinem Kopf umher. Im Flur hörte er Cuddys aufgebrachte, aber immer noch betont leise Stimme, die sich mit der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung stritt. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab, während Cuddy mit ruhigerer Stimme ein weiteres Telefonat führte.

Schließlich betrat er die Küche wieder.

"Die Sozialfürsorge können wir vergessen", erklärte Cuddy erbost und drückte ungeschickt auf seinem Handy herum. "Aber ein Krankentransport ist auf dem Weg hierher und wird sie bei uns im Princeton-Plainsboro unterbringen."

"Was ist mit den Kindern?"

"Die kommen mit. Der Aufsichtsrat wird mir zwar ordentlich den Marsch blasen, aber wir haben gerade ein freies Zimmer mit drei Betten und ein viertes können wir reinstellen."

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste, dass du es insgeheim gern hast, wenn dir der Aufsichtsrat _'den Marsch bläst'_." Er sah belustigt auf den Boden hinab.

Cuddy gab ihm einen genervten Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und hantierte weiter mit dem Handy herum. "Tut mir leid, mir ist der Deckel hier hinten abgefallen." Sie hielt es House entschuldigend entgegen.

Dieser wurde durch ihre Worte aus den Gedanken gerissen und seine Augen fanden zu ihren zurück. Er brauchte ein paar Millisekunden, um zu registrieren, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Blick verlagerte sich kurz auf das Handy in ihrer ausgetreckten Hand, doch dann sah er sie wieder direkt und mit ernstem Blick an. Seine Stimme war rau und tief, als er sprach: "Cuddy."

Sie zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was? Ich bin mir sicher, das kann man wieder reparieren." Sie zog das Handy wieder zu sich heran und presste das lockere Teil ein Stück ins Gehäuse.

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wiederholte in der gleichen Tonlage: "Cuddy." Als ihre Augen sich wieder auf ihn konzentrierten, deutete er ihr mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken an, nach unten zu schauen.

Sie folgte seiner Kopfbewegung und wusste nicht, was sie erwarten sollte. In den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde malte sie sich alles Mögliche aus, nur waren es nicht die zwei kleinen, purpurnen Tropfen genau zwischen ihren nackten Füßen, die im starken Kontrast zu den weißen, kalten Fließen standen, an die sie dachte.

Sie fühlte, wie ein kalter Schauer durch ihren Körper fuhr und ihre Knie anfingen leicht zu zittern. "Oh", war alles was sie herausbrachte. Das Blut verschwamm vor ihren Augen.

House beobachtete ihre Reaktion und sah, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte sie fest am Oberarm, immer noch auf genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen bedacht.

Cuddy sah zu ihm hinauf. Ohne ihre Stöckelschuhe wirkte sie winzig neben ihm. "Ich klappe nicht zusammen", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Das sah gerade ganz anders aus." Er nahm seine Hand wieder von ihr weg und fuhr sich ablenkend mit den Fingerspitzen über die Augenbraue. Sein Blick wich ihrem auf den Boden aus, doch der Auslöser dieser eigenartigen Situation, in der sie sich befanden, war nicht einfach verschwunden. Im Gegenteil: Ein dritter Tropfen Blut war hinzugekommen und House trat unbeholfen einen Schritt zur Seite, um Cuddy Platz zu geben für was auch immer. Er wusste es nicht.

Die Hitze, die in ihr ins Gesicht stieg, konnte Cuddy überdeutlich spüren. Sie wagte es nicht, einen Schritt zu machen und musste auch nicht erst in sein Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er ebenso gelähmt vor ihr stand.

Er räusperte sich kurz und sah betont von ihr weg. "Ich kümmere mich um den Krankentransport", sagte er und deutete mit seinem Kopf zur Tür. "Geh ins Bad", fügte er leise hinzu, so leise, dass er nicht wusste, ob sie es überhaupt gehört hatte.

Auf immer noch wackeligen Beinen ging sie zur Tür und versuchte die Gedanken an die purpurroten Tropfen im harten Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren zu verdrängen. Es half jetzt nichts mehr. Was passiert war, war passiert. Es war nicht das erste Mal, nur musste es ausgerechnet hier passieren?

Gedankenverloren stolperte sie ins Bad und hörte noch wie House die Haustür öffnete und wahrscheinlich auf den Krankenwagen wartete. Das Bad war nicht sonderlich sauber, sie dachte an die Kinder, die sich hier jeden Tag waschen mussten, aber im Moment war es egal.

Als da noch mehr Blut war—zu viel Blut—spürte sie eine kleine Träne über ihr Gesicht rollen.

Während sie mit sich und dem vorhandenen Toilettenpapier beschäftigt war, hörte sie die Rettungshelfer auf dem Gang, die zarte Stimme der Mutter, müdes Kindergequengel und mitten drin nur ab und zu die immer noch eigenartig tiefe Stimme von House.

Nachdem es minutenlang still gewesen war und sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass diese eine kleine, hartnäckige Träne ihren Weg nicht mehr zurück an die Oberfläche finden würde, richtete sie ihren Rock und öffnete die Tür.

House stand gegen die Wand gelehnt in der Nähe der Wohnungstür und stemmte sich mit seinem Stock wieder davon ab, als er Cuddy kommen sah. Wortlos öffnete er die Wohnungstür und suchte im inzwischen wieder dunklen Treppenhaus nach dem Lichtschalter.

Cuddy fand ihre Schuhe, die immer noch vor dem Kinderzimmer standen, und zog sie an. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Zettel, der auf dem Tisch neben dem Telefon lag: _'Die Kinder sind in Sicherheit. Komme nicht mehr zurück.'_ Krakelig und schwach, das Beste, was sie machen konnte.

Immer noch stumm stand House vor der Tür und wartete auf Cuddy. Nachdem sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte, zog er die Tür heran, schloss zu und ließ den Schlüssel wieder unter der Fußmatte verschwinden, wo er auch hergekommen war.

Schwer und erstickend lag die Situation im Auto über den beiden, wie ein Schleier, den keiner zu heben vermochte, weil man dann die Dinge darunter betrachten musste, wie sie nun einmal waren. Cuddy presste ihre Beine zusammen, die Finger verkrampft am Saum ihres Rockes.

House fuhr nicht los und die Sekunden wurden nur noch unerträglicher.

"Fahr endlich los!", raunte Cuddy schließlich voller Ungeduld.

House ignorierte ihre Aufforderung und ließ seine Hände dort wo sie waren in seinem Schoß ruhen. "Das war kein—" Das letzte Wort schwebte unausgesprochen durch die kalte Luft des Autos und zerschmetterte in seiner Vorstellung schließlich an der Windschutzscheibe.

Cuddy wollte es nicht, und trotzdem war sie irgendwie enttäuscht, dass er das Wort nicht einmal aussprechen konnte. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein." Ihr Körper fühlte sich dumpf an, so als ob er nicht mehr zu ihr gehörte. "Kein Menstruationsblut", fügte sie leise hinzu und war erstaunt, dass das Wort nicht wehtat, ihr Herz nicht lautstark in tausend kleine Kristalle zerspringen ließ.

"Wir sollten ins Krankenhaus fahren."

"Nein, nicht nötig."

House sah sie mit Entsetzen und Erstaunen an. "Das ist keine Lappalie."

"Eben, aber es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, das das passiert." Sie rieb sich frustriert mit der Hand übers Gesicht und ließ die angestaute Luft zwischen ihren Fingern entweichen. "Fahr jetzt endlich los."

Er rührte sich nicht und in Cuddy stauten sich Wut, Enttäuschung, Trauer und Scham. Ihre Fingerspitzen fanden in der Dunkelheit den Türgriff und ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr sie bei der Berührung des kalten Metalls. "Wenn du keine Lust hast, dich mit dieser beschissenen Situation auseinanderzusetzen, dann kann ich auch gerne ein Taxi nehmen." Sie drückte die Tür auf und ein Windstoß peitschte ihr unangenehm ins Gesicht.

"Hey", rief House ihr hinterher und beugte seinen Oberkörper in Richtung Beifahrersitz, doch die Autotür kam ihm bereits lautstark entgegen und Cuddy stöckelte unbeholfen durch die Dunkelheit davon.

Seine Fingerspitzen erreichten gerade so den Fensterheber, ohne dass er sich abschnallen musste und er schaffte es, das Fenster quietschend nach unten zu kurbeln. Dann startete er den Motor und fuhr langsam los.

Cuddy lief immer noch mitten auf der Straße, ihr Gesicht grimmig und mit einem Hauch von Verlegenheit. Er fuhr direkt neben ihr her, halb auf dem Fußweg und entgegen der eigentlichen Fahrtrichtung, so wie er geparkt hatte. Sie lief weiter, die Arme um ihren fröstelnden Körper geschlungen.

"Um die Antwort auf deine Frage von vorhin zu geben: Kein Kind hat es verdient in Angst aufzuwachsen. Deshalb." Er sah durch die Windschutzscheibe kurz nach vorn und realisierte, dass ein Müllcontainer immer näher kam. Er musste entweder anhalten, den Müllcontainer oder gar Cuddy anfahren, um seinen Weg weiter so stur verfolgen zu können wie sie. Das Letzte machte im Angesicht dessen nur wenig Sinn.

Cuddy brauchte einige Momente, um seine Antwort ihrer Frage zuzuordnen. "Danke", sagte sie schließlich und ging weiter geradeaus. "Schön, dass wir wenigstens das klären konnten." Ihre Stimme war abweisend, doch seine Worte hallten durch ihren Kopf. Sie wusste, dass ihn gewisse Sachen kümmerten, dass es Dinge gab, die auch ihn nicht völlig kalt ließen.

Mit einem Seufzer entgegnete er: "Ich kann jetzt entweder anhalten, den Müllcontainer rammen oder dich über den Haufen fahren, wenn wir dieses Spiel weiter treiben."

"Tu, was du für richtig hältst", antwortete Cuddy und wich nicht von ihrem Weg ab. Sie war nicht wirklich gewillt ein Taxi zu finden, aber sie war auch nicht in der Lage zu definieren, was sie überhaupt gerade wollte. Eigentlich wollte sie nur unter ihrer Bettdecke verschwinden und in den nächsten Tagen niemandem mehr unter die Augen treten, schon gar nicht House.

Ein lauter Knall von zerschmetterndem Metall und Glas riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder zu House und blieb abrupt stehen. Dann sah sie den Müllcontainer, den sein Auto ein Stück zur Seite geschoben hatte, und der jetzt noch mehr im Weg stand als vorher.

House zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. "Du hast gesagt, ich soll tun, was ich für richtig halte. Steig wieder ein."

Zögerlich öffnete sie die Beifahrertür und sank zurück auf den inzwischen wieder kalten Sitz.

"Halleluja!" Er fuhr ein Stück zurück und lenkte das Auto dann vom Gehweg auf die richtige Straßenseite.

"Ich glaube, der Scheinwerfer ist kaputt", sagte Cuddy sachlich und deutete auf den eigenartigen Lichtkegel auf dem Asphalt vor ihnen.

"Lappalie", erwiderte er mit einem weiteren Schulterzucken.

Kein Wort fiel bis zur nächsten, größeren Kreuzung. "Fahr mich bitte nach Hause", sagte sie schließlich leise aber bestimmt.

Er drückte den Hebel des Blinkers von oben doch noch nach ganz unten und bog links ab, um zu ihrem Haus zu fahren. Und wieder erinnerte ihn das Rot der nächsten Ampel an die drei Tropfen Blut auf den kalten, stechend weißen Fließen, wo sie einfach nicht hingehörten.

"Soll ich auf dem Sofa schlafen?", fragte er unbeholfen und war froh, dass die Ampel endlich auf Grün umsprang.

Erstaunt sah Cuddy ihn an. "Nein, warum?"

"Soll ich im Garten schlafen? Wilson hat sein Zelt in meinem Kofferraum vergessen. Was auch immer er damit machen wollte", wich er ihrer Frage aus.

"Nein, ich komme allein zurecht."

"Okay."

Entweder war es ihr Haus, das heraneilte, oder sie eilten schneller zu ihm als gedacht. House und Cuddy wussten es nicht. Alles, was sie spürte, war der Wind, der nicht mehr peitschte, sondern nur noch sanft durch ihr Haar strich und sich darin verfing, als sie die Autotür wieder öffnete. Und seine Augen, die auch in der Dunkelheit immer zu leuchten schienen, sagten leise: _"Es tut mir leid."_

Sie beugte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm hinunter, bevor sie die Tür sachte schloss. "Übrigens, wirklich danke für die Antwort vorhin."

Das Geräusch des quietschenden Scheinwerfers, der lose an ein paar Kabeln hing, konnte sie noch hören, als sein Auto selbst schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Es gab Tage, die wollte sie einfach nur vergessen.

**ENDE**


End file.
